


Marble Bumblebees

by itscloudy



Category: Everyman HYBRID, EverymanHYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IT au kinda, M/M, Marble Hornets AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscloudy/pseuds/itscloudy
Summary: It seemed that all the doctors, therapists & psychologists in Oregon couldn’t help 16 year old Timothy wright's strange affliction, so his mother packed him up and drove to Alabama, where a Dr. James Corenthal, supposedly one of the best children's doctors, was currently working.  Peeved by the sudden move, Tim tries his best to try to live as normal as he can and make friends. Although it seems even the most smallest of decisions could lead to catastrophic endings.-----A marble hornets/everymanHYBRID crossover au where they are teens and all live in the same town. It will contain characters, places, and aspects of both ARGs, but it will have a slightly different plot. Loosely based of off IT by Stephen king as well. This stemmed from a thought about how the marble hornets crew would have been like as teens and it just spiraled into madness from there. This is going to be a long fic, i have a lot of ideas for it, and will try to release a chapter at least once every two weeks. This is also unbetaed and written on my phone. I hope you enjoy!





	Marble Bumblebees

**Author's Note:**

> teenage timtam is a edgy lil fucker but he'll get better i promise. this is mostly just an introductory chapter to see if people are interested. please tell me what you think! im rusty as hell and havent written anything in a long time so sorry if it sucks at first.

Humid and drizzling, it was a muggy summer afternoon in Alabama and 16 year old Tim Wright was feeling about as chipper as the current weather. Staring out the window of his mother’s car watching the raindrops cut through the blurring images of trees and buildings, he couldn't help but think about how he ended up here and why he deserved it.

It seemed that all the doctors, therapists & psychologists in Oregon couldn’t help him so his mother packed him up and drove to Alabama, claiming that she had found the best hospital that could treat his “condition.” Despite the possibility of better treatment and a new home, Tim still didn’t appreciate being suddenly uprooted from the only place he felt like he could call home. Although good memories of friends and family were scarce, it was all he had.

“Who knows how miserable i’ll end up being here,” he thought in discontent, “i bet this life saving hospital is just another a scam as well.” Although his mother was rarely in his life besides to drive him places and pick up his medication, she tried to console her son by telling him to look on the brighter side of things; new scenery, new friends, and new opportunities, she said. "Yea, new opportunities to embarrass myself and have no friends.", Tim grumbled in his mind, but his eyes showed thinly veiled anxiety. 

The boy was quickly jolted out of his mind as a crack of lightning shot through the sky, followed by a bellowing clap of thunder. It seemed the rain was getting worse the further they drove into town. The apartment complex they had moved into was on the edge of town, and they were currently trying to navigate the gloomy roads to reach the pharmacy. It had barely been a week since they moved here, and he was already running low. It was a pain in the ass to have to take meds, but it was one of the few things that actually helped him, even though he had to take double his prescribed dosage for it to really make a difference.

 

As his mother turned into the parking lot of the pharmacy, Tim's attention was grabbed a group of teenagers stumbling out of a corner store a few buildings away. It looked to be 3 boys and a girl, laughing and holding bags of what Tim assumed to be junk food.

One boy with a brown cap was carrying a video camera and was straying behind the group, but was smiling nonetheless. A tall kid in a yellow hoodie was leading the group, and another in a striped blue jacket was waving his hands excitedly as he spoke to the girl with wavy brown hair, seemingly sharing something exciting. Tim stared at them in mild envy as they crossed the street and turned the other corner, out of sight. 

Feeling strangely lonely, the boy followed his mother into the store and bought a chocolate bar to make himself feel better. It didn't really work but, at least he had candy. 

 

On the long drive home,Tim's mother, who was stuck in traffic for the 3rd time today, decided to speak to her son for once. "You know," she turned to look at him in the front mirror, "I think theres a park nearby our house. Rosswall? Rosewood? Something like that. You should go check it out tomorrow, explore your new town, you know?" she finished with a tone that felt more like she was telling him to leave the house and leave her alone more than suggesting to enjoy his day. Not waiting for an answer, she  looked back at the road. Tim scoffed, "Really, mom? A park? I'm not 10 years old anymore. I bet they don't even have swings." 

"Timothy Wright! It's not healthy to stay cooped up in your room all day! There's a hiking trail, you could go and take some nice pictures."

"Don't i still have to finish unpacking at home? And i don't even like photography, i like to draw. I thought you would have known by now."

"Oh, i could have sworn you said you loved photos… well, you can go find a log to sit on and sketch the trees or something, i don't know. Just don't stay home all day, you'll become a recluse with no friends."

"..like i'm not like that already…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Tim huffed, already sick of the conversation, "I'll go check it out tomorrow, okay? But if i get lost and never come back, it's your fault."

Seemingly content with his answer, Tim's mother hummed in confirmation and continued the grueling drive home.

 

It was 2am and the moonlight shone stark through the blinds, illuminating the half unpacked room and creaky bed. Tim lay on his back on top of his sheets, one hand draped over his eyes and the other one holding a chocolate bar as he slowly ate it. It tasted like soap and Tim couldn't bring himself to finish it.

It was back. The headache, the tickling in his throat, the feeling he was being watched, it followed him here. Coughing slightly as he threw the half eaten chocolate into a trash bin, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a yellow lighter from underneath his pillow. His mother would chew him out if she knew, but this was one of the few things that could take off the edge, keep him distracting. From it, that feeling.

Sneaking out to the front porch, Tim sat down in the damp grass and lit his cigarette, attempting to relax as he focused on the moonlight.

 

It'll be alright, he told himself.

It can't be any worse than it was before, right?

Maybe it’ll be better here, he hoped.

Maybe i’ll make friends for once.

 

Tim sighed and took a drag from his cigarette, letting the nicotine calm his nerves as he looked down from the sky and surveyed his dark surroundings. It was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Tim’s head whipped to look at the end of his street on instinct and, just barely, a silhouette of a tall figure could be seen standing underneath the warm yellow glow of the streetlight.

He blinked and the shadow disappeared, leaving the flickering light in its place. Tim blew the smoke out of his nose and felt a coughing fit bubble up his throat as a headache threatened him from behind his eyes.

 

Or maybe it’ll be even worse than before.

**Author's Note:**

> heh, its called marble bumblebees cuz like.. bees are like baby hornets?? and they're teenagers in this?? im so clever it hurts. tbh i have no clue what im doing i just had an idea and im running with it, i have the 2nd chapter written, which is when the rest of the marble hornets crew get introduced, so if people like the first chapter i'll probably release it sooner. thank you for reading <3 
> 
> ALSO, you can find me @weild on tumblr, come talk to me about slenderverse pleas


End file.
